The White Wolf
by TH3 Blue Dragon
Summary: A white wolf named Connor has been kicked out his last pack and is looking for a new one. but will any pack accept him or will they chase him off because of his fur.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so go easy on me thanks.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own or ever will own alpha and omega I'm Just writing a story around it. I do how ever own the right to the characters that **

**I make.**

* * *

It was an early morning and a wolf was walking through the forest. He wasn't the best looking wolf around and his fur was white. Because his fur was so visible he wasn't able to get food as often as he would have liked. This morning he wasn't having much luck he had just be throw out of an another pack and he was feeling the wasn't of it, he hadn't eaten for days and now he was on a trail of his next meal hopefully.

He was lying on his stomach, moving slow towards a bush, hoping that his pray wouldn't see him this time. But his white fur in the green bush stuck out like a sore thumb and before he could even think about jumping on his pray it was gone. So he stood up and started walking to a river he pasted just a few minutes ago, to get a drink.

As he was walking to the river he heard something in a bush just at the end of the field, then he turn his ear to another direction and heard an anther noise. Now his heart was racing as he started thinking of what was causing these noises, _Have I walked in to another packs territory or have I stumbled in to a herd of caribou._

"No that can't be right they would have seen me" He said out loud, questioning his own thinking.

Just then a dark gray wolf jump in his way and two another appeared behind him. Now he know he had wonder into another packs territory and he start thinking quickly on how to get himself out this mess.

The gray wolf that was standing right in front of him had its fur standing on end and was growling at him and looked ready to attack. So he put his head down and hoped the gray wolf and the other two wolves behind him wouldn't attack him. The gray wolf stop growling, but its fur was still standing on end. Then the wolf spoke.

"What are you doing in our territory?" The female wolf said nearly breaking in to an another growl

"I'm sorry I was tracking those caribou and I must have followed them in to your territory" He said trying not sound like a treat.

"So where we and then you with your white fur, come stumbling through and scared them off" At this point the female wolf was growling and so where the two behind him. Now he was scared they were going to kill him.

Then she spoke again, surprising him.

"Why are you hunting alone and where is your pack?"She said looking around in the other bushes in case anyone was coming.

"I have no pack. The last one kicked me out because of my fur scaring off the pray" Just then he had thought and asked "Can I join your pack?"

The question caught the female wolf by surprise and she let her fur lay flat on her back. Then she said "Why should we let a outcast in to pack, you would be no use to us, you won't be able to hunt and we don't even know who you are"

Just then one of the wolves from behind walked pasted him and started talking to the female. They walked off just a little and carried on talking more just out of ear shot. Then both wolves turn around and walked back to him and then the female asked

"What is your name?"

"My name is Connor" He answered

"Ok Connor, we are going to take you to our pack leader and they will see if you are fit to join our pack" She said turning around and walking the direction they had come from. The wolves behind him told him to follower her while they made sure he didn't slip away.

Connor was so excited he couldn't help himself from wagging his tail. But the wolves behind them just shock there, not believing that a mature wolf would act like pup. Connor heard one of them say"He must be an omega" Connor didn't know what this meant, he heard his another pack talk about alphas and omegas but he didn't fully understand what it was and he had no one to ask in his last pack, so he just put it out of his mind and carried on following the female wolf in front of him. It took them not to long to walk to the pack, but to Connor it felt like it took forever, all he wanted was see if this pack would accept him. He had jumped around packs too much and he hoping that this one would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update be really busy**

* * *

By the time they reached the pack Connor had learnt that the female wolfs name was Ava and that they had come from the western pack. They stop at bottom of a hill and Ava told the other two wolves that they can go and told Connor to follow her up the hill and he did, he noticed that this hill over looked the feeding grounds and most of the territory. Ava led him to a medium sized den that looked like it could have had five wolves living in it. Ava stop just outside the den and called in. A few seconds later other grey wolf came out.

He said "Yes Ava, is there a problem"

"No sir, just we found him on our hunt" she said pointing at Connor with her paw "and he is an outcast and he wants to join our pack" she said looking down

"Ok Ava let me talk to him" the grey wolf stood up and walked over to Connor and asked "What is your name?"

Connor breathed in deep hoping to make a good impression on him and said"My name is Connor sir"

"Well Connor my name is Winston and I am the leader of the western pack. I hear that you want to join my pack, Why is that so?" He asked

"Well sir, when I was a pup my mom was killed by my dad because he thought she had cheat on him because my fur was white and he was pitch black. He tried to kill me but the pack leader stopped him and killed him for what he had done. The pack leader toke me in as one of his own, when I was older he told me what happen to my mom and I ran away, not wanting to be in the same pack as my dead mom. Then I jump from pack to pack trying to find a new home. But no pack would accept me because my fur scared away prey and the ones that did accept me said that I wasn't doing anything to help the pack and kicked me out. I was just kicked out of a pack three days ago and have been wondering around looking for a new home since."

Winston sat there listening to his story and taking all in and then got up without word and turned around and walked back in his den. A few minutes later he walked out with a golden wolf with said that she was Winston mate, Eve. They both sat down in front of Connor and Winston said" Connor I have just had a chat with my mate here and we both agree that you will be most welcome to join our pack."

Connor nearly jumped jump and hugged them both, but he stopped himself.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He shouted jumping around in one spot, to excited to keep still.

"It is getting late. I will help you find a den for yourself tomorrow, but in till then you will go with Ava and sleep in her den to night."Winston said getting up and walking back in to his den.

Ava got up from where she was laying and walked up to Connor and told him to follow her. They walked down the hill and followed a river in till they came along a den a little smaller then Winston's but still a nice one.

Ava stopped in front of the den and said "This is my den I will sleep in the back and I want you to sleep at the entrance and don't even think about coming any closer to me or I will bite something off that very dare to you." And turn around and walked inside.

Connor stood there shocked, thinking she must be joking and thought he wouldn't test her, so he sat at the entrance and looked up at the stars. He looked behind him and saw Ava sleeping at the back and thought she looked so cute lying in the corner. He turned back around and lay down falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated for a very long time, but I've been really busy and my internet has been off for a month**

* * *

Conner woke to the sound of crying and realized it was coming from Ave. So Conner got to see what was wrong, when he noticed that it looked like she was running in her sleep. So Conner walked up to her and nudged her. Ave shot up and looked around in panic and then she noticed Conner standing on front of her.

"I told you to sleep away from me" she growled at him.

"I'm sorry. I noticed you where having a bad dream and came over to wake you up."

"I'm fine now, go back over there." She said and turned around and lay down again.

Conner turned around and walked back to the mouth of the den.

When Conner woke in the morning he noticed that Ave was already gone. So Conner started to walk to the Winston den. He noticed many wolves in this pack more than the rest of the rest of the pack he been in. He spotted Ave once or twice but couldn't catch up with her.

He saw Winston sitting outside his den and when he got closer Winston got up and walked to him.

"How did you sleep?"Winston asked from a far

"Fine, but I was woken up by Ave crying and woke her. That was a good move put I survived"

"You better keep the crying thing to yourself or it not going to turn out well for you" Winston walked pasted Conner and start down the small hill. "Well, are you coming?"

Conner turned around and followed Winston. When Conner had caught up he asked "Why does Ave cry in her sleep?"

"I think its best you hear it from her. I don't think she will be to happy with me if I start telling any wolf that walks around"

They walked in silence in till they reached a den that was not the same size as Ave put a little smaller. But it was in a nice location, there was a small pond just up the way to the left and it was not in the outskirts of the packs border. The other packs always put on the outskirts of the pack.

"So how do like it" Winston said, sitting down in front of the den.

"I love it. I've never been so close to the pack before. You be so kind to me. I will try and help around the pack."

"Glad to hear it. We could always use some extra paws around here."

With that he got up and left, heading towards his den. Conner stuck his head in to his new den and looked around it wasn't the best looking inside, you could see that no one had use it for a long time. But that was about to change, he now had dean to call home for now at least.

Conner heard a noise behind him and jumped around to see a wolf sitting in front of him.

"Hi my name is Humphrey, what's yours?"

"Its Conner" He looked at this he looked kind of goofy.

"Nice to meet you heard you that there was a new wolf. I'm Winston's son-in-law I'm mated with his daughter, Kate." And with that mention of her name the wolf Humphrey started wagging his tail and started looking even goofier. But Conner like him, he seemed a fun guy.

Conner got up and started walking to the pond and Humphrey got up followed.

"You know you not the only white wolf in this pack. Kate's sister is pure white just like you."

"Is that why Winston let me join your pack" Conner said walking up to the pond and started drinking.

"No. Winston just kind hearted. I heard you slept in Ave den last night."

Conner stopped drinking and looked into the distance. "Ya she was kind in way. Do you know where she is, I wanted to thank her."

"No sorry she might be out hunting. But she will be back soon then you can go and founded her."

"Ok thanks. I think I'll take a nap in till then." Conner turn around and walked back to his new den and lay down for a nap, thinking about Ave.


	4. Chapter 4

Conner woke from his nap and looked outside. It was around mid day so he got up and went up to the pond. When he got to the pond he noticed Humphrey and a female wolf, Who Conner thought must be Kate. Humphrey swam over to the edge of the pond and hopped out and walked over to Conner.

"Hi Conner. Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Yes thanks" The female had now gotten out of pond and had come over and sat down next to Humphrey.

"This is Kate, my mate that I was talking about."

"Hi, I'm Kate, I heard about you from my dad. It's not common to have snow white wolves around here. The only anther snow white wolf is my sister, Lilly."

"I know, I've been to many different packs and all the one's I've been to haven't had a snow white wolf in there pack be for. But this one has one, so maybe I will be treated differently this time."Conner said and the bent down to drink some water.

"You'll find this pack very accepting once you get to know it." And with that Kate turned around and started to walk off.

"Hey Humphrey, before you go, do you know if Ava is back yet"

"I think she is, the feeding grounds are full of wolves so she must be back" and with that he turn around and followed Kate, leaving Conner laughing at the way Humphrey's head followed Kate's hips the back and forth as he walked behind her.

Conner made his way to the feeding grounds to look for Ava put got lost looking for the feeding grounds, because he had never been to them before. So by the time he reached the feeding grounds there was not many wolves left and even less food to eat, but he still had a better meal then he would have had on his own. Conner then got up from his meal and went to look if Ava was in her den. But with no luck she wasn't there. So Conner said to himself "I'm going to have to look again tomorrow"

Conner was just coming in to view of his den when he saw a gray wolf sitting outside of his den. When he saw the gray he knew it was Ava and his heart started to race.

Conner walked up to his den very slowly and Ava just sat there in till he was in front her.

"Hello Conner, do you mind if we have a little chat"


	5. Chapter 5

"Um…. Sure what do you want to chat about" Conner crocked out.

"Are you ok sounds like need some water."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Ok. I know you saw me crying the anther night. I want you to tell no one of what you saw, please." Ava said Steering at the floor

Conner was surprised that she didn't threat to injure him, but then he didn't know how she acted around her own pack so he couldn't judge her.

"I won't Ava, but why do you cry in your sleep." Asked Conner

"It's none of your business" she snapped back at Conner "I just need you to keep it a secret." Then she got up and walked away towards her den. Conner caught himself doing the same thing Humphrey does when he was looking at Kate, so shock himself and went inside his den. He lay down in his den hours before he could sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Ava and why she acts so defensibly.

"Something bad must have happened to her to cause this" he said to himself.

The Conner drifted off to sleep, when he woke up his paws where wet. He looked out to see it raining heavily. He could see someone running towards his den. It was Humphrey and he was soaked, but still looked happy as ever. Humphrey entered the cave shock himself dry and in turn making Conner wet.

"Sorry Conner, do mind if I wait here until the rain dies down" Humphrey asked trying not laugh at Conner.

"Ya, but if you make me wet again, I'll throw you back out in to the rain."

Conner sat at the mouth of the den and look out in to rain and asked "Humphrey, why does Ava act so…you know."

"Um…..She comes from a rough back round she was abandoned as pup, Kate's dad found her in forest when they went hunting, she was alone and there was and still haven't been trace of her parents, O look the rain is dying down, I'm going to head to Kate's den, bye Conner."

Conner watch Humphrey disappear in to the rain that hasn't changed.


End file.
